Back Where I Belong
by Crimson Daemon Cat
Summary: For Remus fans. Only *SLIGHT* romance, not much. Between Remus and my OC Erin. I did remove Valentine's Day,a nd put this up in place of it. I will be continuing this one, and hopefully get good reviews. R/R PLEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Back Where I Belong**

****

**Me: All right.  Well, I've decided something.  My Valentine's day fanfic got quite good reviews from Remus fans, and so I've decided that I think I'm going to delete that one, and add that as a chapter to this one, which is for Remus fans.  Of course, Remus is with my OC Erin.  Yupyup, I am making this story a little depressing at the beginning.  It's after school, after James and Lily's deaths, and it takes place when Harry is in 6th year, so yeah… Harry, Hermione and Ron will pop into this story, and I have a poll, and I want you reviewers to vote PLEASE!!!**

**_POLL_**

**__**

1) Romance or no Romance? (between the trio, obviously it'll be between Remus/Erin)

2) Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione?

**And, obviously, due to the outcome of the votes I will be putting Hermione with one of the boys, or with neither of them.  And yes, the story is a little sad at the beginning, at least for Remus.  Sorry to some of you that I took away my Harry/Hermione fanfic, but it was becoming to stressful along with what's happening to my mom, and now my grandma as well.  Meanwhile I'm here babysitting my four-year-old rat brother.  He just WON'T calm down… he reminds me of Peter, sort of… **

**CHAPTER I**

**~*~*~**

**_There's so many reasons, that I find,_**

**_To run to you,_**

**_Cause there's so little loving,_**

**_In my life now I'm away,_**

**_And thinking about it,_**

**_I want things back as they used to be,_**

**_Cause there's no way around it,_**

**_Nothing good comes easily._**

****

**_So much between us,_**

**_And we both know that it's wrong,_**

**_So I'll keep on waiting,_**

**_Till I'm back where I belong._**

****

**_So here I am,_**

**_All by myself,_**

**_Thinking of you,_**

**_Nobody else,_**

**_There's a feeling inside,_**

**_And as hard as I try,_**

**_It just won't go away._**

**_Are you finding it hard,_**

**_All on your own,_**

**_Having to face each night alone,_**

**_Knowing you are the one,_**

**_With the love that I need,_**

**_And I miss you more each day…_**

****

**_So many feelings,_**

**_Emotions running away with me,_**

**_Cause it's you I believe in,_**

**_And our love that runs so deep…_**

****

**_So much between us, _**

**_And we both know that it's wrong,_**

**_So I'll keep on waiting,_**

**_Till I'm back where I belong…_**

****

**_So here I am,_**

**_All by myself,_**

**_Thinking of you,_**

**_Nobody else,_**

**_There's a feeling inside,_**

**_And as hard as I try,_**

**_It just won't go away,_**

**_Are you finding it hard?_**

**_All on your own,_**

**_Having to face each night alone,_**

**_Knowing you are the one,_**

**_With the love that I need,_**

**_And I miss you more each day…_**

****

**_Now I'll keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong,_**

**_Back where I belong,_**

****

**_So here I am,_**

**_All by myself,_**

**_Thinking of you,_**

**_Nobody else,_**

**_There's a feeling inside,_**

**_And as hard as I try,_**

**_It just won't go away,_**

**_Are you finding it hard?_**

**_All on your own having to face each night alone,_**

**_Knowing you are the one,_**

**_With the love that I need…_**

****

**_So here I am,_**

**_All by myself,_**

**_Thinking of you,_**

**_Nobody else,_**

**_There's a feeling inside…_**

****

~*~*~

Remus sighed heavily.  He was sitting at his house, in his living room, lonely and bored.  Erin had left after they had finished school.  Remus had not seen Erin in nearly seventeen years.  He missed her very much; Harry was now in his 6th year at Hogwarts, and there was still no news of Erin.  He was starting to think she might have been killed.

_Maybe Voldemort found her and killed her… why he would want to I don't know… but I hope that isn't what happened, I hope she has a good reason for not finding to talk to me…_

Remus was messing up his hair as these thoughts ran through his head.  It was actually August, the month before Harry would be going back to school, ooh God how Remus wanted to talk to someone.  

Even if it was Harry, Hermione, Ron… even Fred and George!  He just wanted to talk to _someone_.  It was harder now that Sirius was gone, and Dumbledore was so busy.  It had been a full moon before, and Remus was now even more worried.  How had Erin been coping with the transformations the past years?  Where had she found a place to hide out that she could stay during the transformations without getting out and hurting anyone?

Suddenly a knock came at the door.  Remus raised his head finally, and slowly stood.  He walked towards the door, and opened it slowly.  Moody was standing there.  Remus sighed; he really did not want to speak with Moody.  Anyone but Moody, Moody would just make things worse for the young male werewolf.

"What's your problem?" Moody asked as he walked into Remus's house.

"I'm just… having a bad day, I'm tired," Remus said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Moody grunted.  "Something's bothering you then?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," Remus said.  "I want to see Harry.  Or even Hermione or Ron."

"Hermione I can arrange, Ron and his family have not contacted me at all, and it wouldn't be safe for you to see Harry in his muggle house," Moody said.

"But it's Harry I would preferably see," Remus said.  "But, Hermione will do." He said.  "Can you inform her I'll be coming?"

"Of course," Moody said.  "But…"

"No, Moody… unless it's an absolute emergency I wish to hear nothing of the Order today," Remus said, with a sweeping of his cloak as he turned to finally face Moody.  Moody nodded, and fell silent.  "Thank you…" Remus said softly, and ran a hand through his grey-flecked brown hair.

"Well… if you wish to hear nothing that isn't of great importance I will go and inform Miss Granger of you coming…" Moody said.  "Good bye."

After Moody had left, Remus sighed, and went up the old wooden stairs to his bedroom.  He went into his room, and sat down on his bed, looking out the window, watching the lightening in the distance as it rained heavily.  He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes.

~*~*~

**Me: Ooh… I hope I get good reviews… there's only tiny flecks of romance, between ****Erin**** and Remus… or so will be, and I doubt I'll put any romance between Hermione and Ron/Harry unless people want me to.  Doesn't matter.  I just want reviews… good ones, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter II

**Back Where I Belong**

****

**Me: I'm in a fluffy depressed mood… those two don't mix well with me, that's why I'm writing this fanfic and taking a break from my other two… again… Oo this sucks.  Anyhow, here is the next chapter… even if not many people read or review it… I would like them to…**

**_CHAPTER DEDICATION:_** songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs in this story.  I only own Erin Moonshadow, who is my own creation and is my Harry Potter Counterpart.**

**CHAPTER II**

~*~*~

Currently, Remus was standing outside Hermione's front door.  Moody had told Hermione that Remus would be coming that day, and Remus hoped that Hermione had not forgotten.  He reached out and rang the doorbell.  To his dismay, Hermione's father answered the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um, my name is Remus Lupin.  I was one of Hermione's teachers three years ago," Remus answered.  Hermione's father raised an eyebrow.  "I-I would be going to see Harry, maybe even Ron, but I could not get a message to them to inform them I was coming… Hermione said it was all right, didn't she tell you?  I just want to talk to her…"

"It's all right dad," Hermione said as she came down the stairs.  "Professor Lupin just wants to talk to me about something that's been bothering him."

"Talk in the living room then," Hermione's father said, as he moved into the kitchen.  Remus walked inside, shutting the door softly, he followed Hermione into the living room to talk with her.

"What is wrong Remus?" Hermione asked.  "Why didn't you go and see Harry or Ron?"

"I did try and go to see Harry, but Moody said it wouldn't be safe.  As for Ron, I would much rather talk to you than him, trust me," Remus said softly.  "Well, you won't mock my problem, will you?  It probably sounds a little silly, or it'll make you give me warnings and such like you usually do with Harry, or with Ron…"

"No, Remus, just relax, I'll just comfort you, that's all.  You were an excellent Professor and an even better friend."

"Thank you Hermione."

"So, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

And so, after running a hand through his hair, Remus began the long story about his friends, including Erin (having her been his best friend, and having him being in love with her, but NEVER telling her, so she did not know) and how she left and he had not heard from her in at least seventeen years.  When Hermione asked, he also gave Hermione Erin's last name, Moonshadow.  Of course, this, Remus would soon find out, would only make the situation harder for him.

"I was talking to Harry the other night with Hedwig," Hermione said.  "And he said there was a girl in his nightmare, her last name was Moonshadow.  He said he didn't know her first name, but she was one of Voldemort's crew.  She was different than the others; he said something made her stand out."

"No, Erin would never…"

"Are you sure about that Remus?" Hermione asked.  "Erin was in Slytherin, like you said, just like her father was.  You also mentioned her father got Voldemort to give her the dark mark on her arm when she was born.  And you haven't seen her in seventeen years, what other explanation is there?"

"Did she kill anyone in Harry's nightmare?" Remus asked, scared of the answer.

"No.  He said in this nightmare he was being tortured.  Voldemort moved to kill him, but the Moonshadow girl, Erin, mouthed something to Harry… and Harry got away.  This could be something that will happen, Remus.  You know about Harry's dreams," Hermione said.

Remus nodded, as much as he didn't want to admit it.  He put both hands in his hair and hung his head, eyes closed.  Hermione moved and gently put an arm around Remus to comfort him.  Remus just let her, not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything.  Erin had been so precious to him, and now, as far as he knew, he was one of Voldemort's several henchmen.

~*~*~

**The world only sees me smiling,**

**My pillow knows,**

**The truth every night,**

**Cause that's where I hide my sorrow.**

**And they call me,**

**Happy-go-lucky,**

**They don't know my heart is dying inside,**

**This smile's a frown turned upside down,**

**I do my happy-go-lucky so well,**

**I'm even fooling myself.**

~*~*~

Erin was seated in a dark chilly room, hugging herself slightly as she stared longingly into the empty fireplace, wishing for some sort of warmth.  Peter was kneeling a little ways away, shivering and muttering nervously.

She looked at Peter with disgust and distaste; the annoying little thing had followed her since her first year at Hogwarts when she was with the Marauders and Lily.  Now Lily, James and Sirius were dead, all at the hands of Voldemort or his henchmen.  And Erin was no better than the dead ones were.  She was worse.

"Wormtail?  Do you ever… y'know, want to go back?  Leave our Lord?" Erin asked softly.

"N-no of course not," Peter said, as if it was some great offence; which of course it probably was.  "W-why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe the way he treats you?  Don't you want to have any real friends Wormtail?"

"R-real friends?  My real friends are here, Patches, and you know it!" Peter snapped.  Erin sighed, but did not recoil.  She brushed some brown hair out of her face, the green streak she had in her hair since Hogwarts covering her right eye, which was blind.

She set her patched wizard's hat down on the arm of the chair, and stood up.  Slowly, light footed, she moved towards Peter.  Peter cowered slightly.  Erin slowly kneeled down beside Peter, drawing her wand.  Softly, she put the tip of the wand underneath Peter's chin, raising his head to face her.  Casually she tossed some hair out of her face, revealing her silver blind eye for a brief moment.

"Peter… tell me… why did you lie to them?  To Lily and James?" she asked, her wand tip softly running along his jaw.

Peter squeaked slightly, but the squeak was not of fear, and he did not move away from her.  Her right hand was on the floor; her wand was in her left hand, since she was left-handed.

"Well?" Erin persisted.

"I-I just wanted our Lord to respect me… th-that's all…" he squeaked out.  Erin smirked softly, an odd twinkle in her eyes.  She moved slightly closer to Peter, wand just under Peter's chin… and then, suddenly, as Peter leaned forward to kiss her, and Erin smirked, and shot a curse at him, then laughed darkly as Peter was thrown backwards into the wall with a squeak like a dog's chew toy.

She stood up straight, and walked to him, hitting him in the head with her wand, causing it to snap in half, but she just shrugged and tossed it to the side as if it did not matter.

"You've wasted your wand, Miss Moonshadow," Erin turned abruptly at hearing the chilling voice of her master which constantly sent shivers down her spine.

"No, not a waste sir," she said strongly.  "It was well worth it."

"Whatever you say my dear," Voldemort said, taking a seat in the chair Erin had formerly occupied.  "I cannot give you a new wand however, and they will not let you get one at the Ministry unless you can prove you did not use your wand for evil… which, love, you have used for evil."

"I know sir," Erin said.

"You can call me by my name, love," Voldemort said.

"Yes Tom." She said with a confident nod.

"That's my good girl… now, any news?" Voldemort asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No sir," Erin said.

"Yes sir," Peter said.  Erin looked at him.  Why had Peter not told her?  When she had asked, he had said that he had nothing to tell their master or her along the lines of news.  Voldemort became suddenly more interested in Peter, but had raised a hand to Erin, and his arm slipped around her waist as he stood.  Peter started to tell Voldemort of Remus going to Hermione, and not being able to go to Harry or Ron.  (How he knows, even I don't, but he just does)

Voldemort looked oddly pleased at this news.  At hearing of Remus, a sudden wave of guilt swept over Erin.  The feeling plopped itself in the centre of her stomach and made her queasy.

"May I be excused?" Erin asked, softly.  Voldemort nodded, and Erin instantly moved out of the room after grabbing her patched hat.  She put her hat on, and walked outside into the fresh air, cloak swaying in the wind.  It was late in the evening, dark out, the quarter moon glaring down at her as if threatening to become full.

Erin sighed heavily, and fell down into a sitting position in the thick green grass.  She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, and shut her eyes tight, going into deep thought, still queasy.

She stayed there the rest of the night.

~*~*~****

**Me: There… that chapter's done.**


	3. chapter III

**Back Where I Belong**

****

**Me: Wow, ****Erin****'s boring. Oo**

**Erin****: Um… I have your personality.**

**Me: Shut up.  Stop pointing out my stupidity.  Maybe I think that I'm boring (which I do) henceforth you are.**

**Erin****: But you like to Roleplay me and you like to put me in stories!!!**

**Me: *hangs head* You win…**

**Oo don't ask.  Everything will be safer that way.**

**CHAPTER III**

~*~*~

Erin grumbled grumpily fiddling with her broken wand, trying to fix it.  It had not been that big of a deal the day before, but now it was just driving her absolutely crazy.  She wanted it fixed, she wanted to be able to still do magic.  Her wand was made of Dragon Heartstring and Cedar, and, well, had been 13 inches long until it broke.

She began to gnaw on one part of it, absentmindedly as she walked.  She was going to go to Voldemort, well; actually, she was looking for him.

Suddenly she thought she heard something, and, one half of her broken wand still in her mouth, she looked around and stopped walking.  The petrifying spell then used, and she hit the ground with a faint thud.  As was Erin's side-effect to most spells, she became unconscious.

When she finally came to, she was in a place where she did not want to be, no matter what.  She was in Azkaban.  Anger suddenly burned up inside her; this caused some dementors to move towards her cell.  She glared; she didn't care how much was drained out of her.  She was just angry.  The dementors almost taunting sweeping movements made Erin even more agitated.

Erin was there for quite a long time; well, that's what it felt like.  She was only there for two weeks and they were ready to take her to trial.

~*~*~

It just happened that the day Erin was being taken to trial, was also the day that Remus was at the Ministry with Arthur, Hermione, Harry and Ron.  They were just briefly stopping there because Arthur needed to pick something up.

"So, how were your summers?" Remus asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Not as good as it could have been," Harry said.  "But… better."

"Mine was great," Ron said.

"Mine was just… normal," Hermione answered.  She had not told Ron about the discussion she had with Remus, but she had told Harry in case he had any more dreams with Erin in it, and Harry had promised Remus that if he had any more dreams he would tell him, whether it be within a letter or not.

"Um…" Remus was about to say something, when suddenly a large group of Aurors walked past them.  Remus looked to see who they had, and was very shocked to see it was Erin.  "So it is Erin… the girl in your dreams, the death eater, it was Erin…" he said softly, mostly to Harry.

It was very clear that Remus was highly disappointed with Erin and very upset.  "No… no she didn't kill anyone Remus, she's guilty of nothing.  She never told any secrets of yours or ours, she never killed anyone, she only stood there while others told the news," Harry said.  Remus nodded.

"Then there is no need to put her to trial.  She's innocent."

Before Harry, Hermione or Ron could say anything, Remus had run down the corridor after the Aurors and Erin.

~*~*~

Remus had managed to get into the trial, thanks to Dumbledore who was also there to be at Erin's trial.  After repeatedly thanking Dumbledore, who, after each time, just waved a hand as if dismissing the thanks, the trial began.

A dementor had accompanied Erin to the trial, and was standing beside her.  Remus and Dumbledore instantly knew that, no matter what Erin's plea, no matter how the evidence turned out, they were going to have the dementor use the dementor's kiss on her.  Remus listened carefully throughout the trial, especially when he found out she was charged for, not only being a death eater, but for attacking muggles and wizards alike on full moons.

_Ooh __Erin__… what happened to you?  You used to be so careful about what you did…_ Remus thought to himself as he watched the entire trial.

Remus was violently pulled from his thoughts when he saw the dementor sweeping towards Erin, who was backed against a wall.  She was not chained in the chair, she had never sat down, and yet they charmed the doors to not let Erin out.

At first Remus was at a loss of what to do, but then he pulled out his wand, and threw it.  Erin saw the wand, and caught it easily.  "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Erin's patronus, which was a cobra, coiled itself out of the wand tip, and hissed, raising its head at the dementor.

It snapped at the dementor, and the dementor began to back off.  When the snake did not disappear, the dementor left.  In the distraction of the silvery serpent slithering through the courtroom, and the Minister and others trying to get rid of it, Erin had managed to get the doors unlocked with the help of Remus's wand and leave the courtroom quickly.  She left Remus's wand outside the door, after getting Peter, who was there, to charm it to float there.  She then swiftly left with Peter, leaving the Ministry.

Once outside the Ministry, so that it would not look suspicious, Peter and Erin apparated to where Voldemort was.

~*~*~

Voldemort stood and moved forwards to Erin once she was with him, along with Peter and, not just Peter, but Lucius as well.  Lucius looked towards Erin when she got there.

"Get caught, Moonshadow?"

  
"I wouldn't talk Malfoy," Erin said, as Voldemort, amazingly, embraced Erin from behind.  Erin allowed him, nearly melting into him but not really, because Peter and Lucius were there.  "After all, you were caught making-out with Narcissa in the girl's bathroom… the GIRL's bathroom…" her voice was softer, calmer, more dreamy, as Voldemort brushed some of her hair out of her face with one hand, one arm still around her.(Unbelievably, it's fun to make Voldemort like this… same with Erin… even if Erin will be with Remus; this is hilarious on my point of view!)

Lucius clamped his jaw shut and said nothing more.

Eventually, Lucius left the room, and Peter did as well, leaving Erin and Voldemort alone.  Erin was still leaning back against Voldemort, who was playing with her hair with one of his skeletal white hands, and the other arm was still around Erin. (You'd have to be crazy to think Voldemort is attractive, but Voldemort, when he's Tom Riddle, is attractive.)

Carefully Erin reached back, arms going around Voldemort's neck (he was taller than her).  They just stood there for a while, Erin lost in thought, chills running down her spine from Voldemort's cold hands.

~*~*~

After leaving the courtroom, Remus snatched his wand, having found it floating in the air.  Luckily, nobody had caught him throw it at Erin, because he had made it look like an honest mistake of dropping it.  Although Fudge wasn't pleased even if it was an honest "mistake", he didn't say anything to Remus, he went to send Aurors to hunt down Erin again.

Dumbledore looked at Remus, standing behind Remus, but before he could say anything, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arthur all ran towards them.

"What did you run off for?  Leaving the kids alone in the Ministry!  They could have gotten lost!" Arthur said, panting.

"Sorry Arthur," Remus said.

"I wanted him to come with me to Miss Moonshadow's trial," Dumbledore said, although, Dumbledore, as far as Remus knew, didn't know that Remus had been there until after he was in the courtroom.

Arthur looked at Dumbledore, a little confused but nodded.  "Moonshadow… Moonshadow… now, where have I heard that name before?"

"Erin Moonshadow, I used to talk about her quite often… she was one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix back with Lily and James," Remus answered, and Arthur nodded.

"Ah yes!  I remember her!  What was she accused of?"

"Attacking muggles and wizards when she was a werewolf on full moons… and being a death eater.  Both have enough evidence to have the dementors steal her soul and lock her in Azkaban until the day she dies," Dumbledore said.

Arthur seemed slightly shocked, but nodded.  He had known Erin to be similar to Remus in several ways; she used to be slightly shy, but was quite out-going all the same.  She was very sweet, especially for a girl who had been in Slytherin.  "Well… sorry of blaming you on running off then Remus," Arthur said.  "I'm sure the kids have been here before anyhow, I was just a little worried, that's all."

"It's all right Arthur," Remus said with a weak but reassuring smile.

~*~*~

**Me: I know that chapter was shorter than most, and it was a pathetic ending to that chapter, but I want to write the next chapter, and so yeah… it's a little odd.  I'll have the next chapter posted later tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
